Prom Shopping
by Trist'n Man'e
Summary: This story is a one shot. Emmet and Jasper take Renesmee prom shopping. Things don't exactly go as planned
1. Chapter 1

**Prom shopping with Renesmee**

**As guided by Emmet and Jasper.**

**Renesmee could barely believe her ears when her Uncle Emmet told her that he and Jasper were taking her shopping for her first prom dress.**

"**Alice demanded we take you somewhere better than the closest big city, so…"**

"**We're going to New York to find your dress" Emmet cut her Uncle Jasper off. He was a little too exited by this venture Renesmee thought.**

"**Why isn't Aunt Alice taking me?" She asked suspiciously.**

"**What, you don't think we can do it?" Emmet asked, sounding hurt.**

"**Oh no, no, I didn't mean that." She said trying to comfort her childish uncle.**

"**She said she trusted us." Emmet pouted. "I just wanted to be there for my favorite niece"**

**Jasper shot him a look, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head.**

" **I'm your **_**only**_** niece, Uncle Emmet. Okay, when are we leaving?" She smiled at them both.**

**Jasper held up three tickets and grinned.**

"**In about three hours."**

**They arrived just after dark and Emmet dragged her to the nearest store he saw. He began looking around in confusion, then anger.**

"**No niece of mine is going to wear anything like this to the prom. Not happening." He bellowed scaring the sales ladies.**

**Renesmee looked around red faced.**

"**Uncle Emmet," She breathed "This is Victoria Secret"**

"**It better stay a secret."**

"**No.. this is just under clothes…. Underwear, you know."**

**Jasper had to leave quickly after he busted up laughing. He stood just outside the door trying to steady his 'breathing'.**

"**Oh… OH!" Emmet grinned sheepishly in realization.**

**Jasper poked his head back in.**

"**Can we find a **_**dress**_** store now?" He said trying to be composed.**

"_**Please**_**." Renesmee said pulling on Emmet.**

"**Sure Nessie, I'm sorry, I saw pink, and thought…"**

"**It's okay." She soothed.**

**They had barely walked halfway down the street when Emmet yanked her into another store.**

"**Wow I didn't know they has these out here like this." Jasper said marveling touching something fuzzy.**

"**What's that Jazz?" Emmet asked not realizing where they were.**

**Renesmee's face went to three different shades of red.**

"**This is where strippers shop Em'. " He explained calmly.**

**Emmet tucked Renesmee under his arm and ran out the store, while Jasper calmly strolled out slowly whistling.**

"**I am picking the next place" Jasper said smoothly.**

**Jasper led them to an upscale boutique that smelled like vanilla as they opened the door.**

"**This could do." Renesmee smiled looking around.**

**A sales lady walked up eyeing the giant pale figure in front of her suspiciously.**

"**Can I help you?"**

"**Yes I need a prom dress" Emmet said smiling.**

**The woman took a deep breath and looked him up and down, and smiled.**

"**I think we have something in your size." She said turning around.**

"**No… wait I…I…" He stuttered.**

**But the lady had already left the clothing filled room.**

**Jasper and Renesmee tried to hide their snickers, as the woman returned with an arm full of giant gowns in various colors.**

"**I think you'd look good in cold colors. I hope you don't mind. I have a nice selection here" She didn't even look at him as she spoke hanging the gowns up to show them all. "I have a few others you might like as well if you don't see something here. I think you might like something here."**

**Emmet stuttered and sputtered with his words.**

"**Oh I agree" Jasper grinned at his brother.**

"**I like this one personally." Renesmee said pulling at a pale blue off the shoulder, "It really does suit."**

**They walked out of there a ten minutes later with a pale blue off the shoulder floor length bias cut that made Emmet's skin "shimmer".**

"**I think it is lovely." Renesmee smiled.**

"**Me too, sets off your eyes." Jasper added.**

"**Your next" Emmet said pointing back at him.**

**Jasper shook his head at the idea and pointed to another shop. **

"**Let's try there."**

**Renesmee took her time going through the dresses, nothing really catching her eye. A sales lady bustled her way over to the trio.**

"**Can I help you find something dear?" She was older with thick glasses that dated from the fifties and her graying hair in a bun.**

"**I'm not sure." Renesmee told her. "I'm looking for a prom dress."**

"**Oh," the sales lady said looking toward the two men sitting, watching the pretty young girl. The woman got a look on her face, turning back to Renesmee. "Hmmm" She mumbled. "Come with me dear," she said sweetly " I may have something up front that you'll like."**

**Renesmee followed the lady to where the register sat. After they were out of view of Jasper and Emmet the lady leaned over to Renesmee. **

"**Honey do you need help?"**

"**Umm, I'm not sure, I don't really know what I'm looking for."**

"**No dear, do you need help?"**

"**Uh, what?" Renesmee said confused.**

"**Are they hurting you? You can tell me." The woman said in a hushed whisper.**

**Renesmee's eyes went wide at the realization of what she meant.**

"**What! No! No. Those are my uncles."**

"**Sure honey, listen we don't have to tell the police, but if your in danger…"**

"**Uncle Emmet we need to go!" She yelled. Of course she knew they had heard everything said.**

'**Listen to me, I can help." The woman whispered again.**

"**Uncle Jasper."**

"**I'll call the police for you. Let them know…"**

**Once they were on the street Jasper turned to the small group.**

"**I think it's time we head home."**

"**Agreed" they said in tandem.**

"**Before the police come looking for us." Emmet added**

**A few hours later they arrived, all relieved to be away from the big city, and back in their quiet house.**

"**So.. How'd it go?" Rosalie asked as they entered.**

"**Did you find a pretty dress" Esme questioned behind her.**

"**I didn't," Renesmee said," but Uncle Emmet did." **

**Rosalie's eyes went big and Esme tried not to laugh.**

"**What!?" Rosalie barked.**

"**Yeah and one woman tried to call the cops on us." Emmet spoke up.**

"**What did you do?" Esme asked concerned.**

"**I think, she thought they kidnapped me." Renesmee relayed.**

"**What's worse Emmet took her to two underwear stores." Jasper said laughing. "One worse than the other."**

"**Worse?" Rosalie intoned?**

"**Can I see the dress?" Esme asked smiling.**

"**So when are you and Alice really taking me shopping? Oh and tell mom she owes me a new car. I told her we could find a dress to fit uncle Emmet." Renesmee smiled innocently.**

"**What!" The two said wide eyed in shock.**

"**What do you mean really take you shopping?" Emmet asked.**

"**You subjected us to that as a joke…" Jasper said dumbfounded. "I wish I was in on it. I would have suggested the turquoise one. How exactly did you know about this, I thought we were surprising **_**you with the trip."**_

_**Renesmee got a smile on her face.**_

"_**Well… aunt Alice said she saw something that would make Emmet's skin shimmer in the future, and she wasn't talking about the sun."**_

_**Esme laughed and looked at the two.**_

"_**I still want to see that dress." **_


	2. Short Take: Lunch

Jacob came into the house with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Emmet asked.

Jacob hesitated then looked him in the eye.

"Bella and Edward got Nessie a pony."

"Did she like him?" Emmet asked smiling.

"She thought it was lunch."

**For this think of Nessie at the stage of about a toddler. Yes we all know she's much smarter than that, but I thought for all intensive purposes. Just LOL


	3. Prom Shopping2 The Dress

"**Rosy babe. Where are my clothes, I can't find anything." Emmet called from inside their massive closet still dripping from his shower.**

**Emmet was muttering to himself about how Alice had just rearranged everything again confusing him further.**

"**Rosalie just left." Esme called up to him, she'll be right back.**

**Emmet took a sniff of the air to find her scent. Unable to, he called back to Esme.**

"**Hey mom, where's my clothes? I can't find anything." He looked around again at all of Rosalie's garments hanging in the packed closet. Not so much as a track suit was in the mix. He stood there in his towel growing more concerned by the minute.**

"**Just a second Em. I'll be right there." Esme called up to him.**

**She silently grabbed a light blue garment from a bag and ran it too him. **

"**Here you are." She said tossing it into his and Rosalie's room.**

"**Oh thank you." He said relieved to have something more than a towel. **

**He had been getting nervous as to what he'd wear. He hadn't thought to get anything before headed to the bathroom to shower off after his mud throwing game with Jasper.**

**Emmet let his towel to the floor as he grabbed for the light blue outfit. As he held it up at arms length he realized what exactly he held in his hand. Emmet screamed and reached for the towel that was now no where to be found.**

"**You guys this is not funny." He yelled louder than necessary for a house full of vampires.**

**Down below Carlisle sat shaking his head.**

"**You all, this is very mean." He chided.**

**All the females of the house hold giggled at their father figure.**

"**Emmet," Alice called to him "I have all new clothes for you if you just come down."**

**He let out a growl.**

"**I don't need new clothes. I just need men's clothes." **

"**I don't think mine will fit you." Edward said grinning.**

"**Mine either." Jasper added.**

**Emmet huffed again. **

"**Come on this isn't funny."**

**Alice and Rose shared a look of concern. Rose began to get up when Alice stopped her, and mouthed the words 'Just wait.'**

"**Edward, Jazz, come on! Help me out."**

**The women of the house gave them a fair warning, one Edward heard loud and clear in his head, what would happen to them if they didn't comply.**

"**Sorry bro, you're on your own." Jasper called up to him, fearing the consequences of not one, but five females. **

"**Come one Emmet." Alice called. "As soon as you come out I'll give you your clothes back."**

**Emmet stuck his head out to see Alice holding a green garment that was longer than she was. He came rushing out faster than human eyes could see to grab the clothing. He tripped on the last step of the wide stair case. He laid there for a minute and decided in the end to just stand up and share. He had on the light blue gown they had bought in New York. It fell off the one shoulder. The bottom he had tripped on pooled around his feet on the ground.**

"**I guess I'm not the worlds first clumsy vampire, now." Bella said through laughs.**

"**Funny Bells." Emmet said walking over to Alice to grab the garment.**

**Esme grabbed it from her before Emmet could touch it.**

"**Wait wait, I would like to see a spin first. If you don't mind." She said smiling.**

"**I mind. Please give me the clothes." Emmet said holding his hand out his humor slightly fading.**

"**You know I think you look better in that dress than I ever could." Bella said considering it honestly.**

**Emmet smiled at the thought.**

"**Okay okay." Emmet conceded with a smiled, then spun slowly. "Happy now?"**

"**Well…" Alice grinned.**

**Before anyone could say anything else Emmet had grabbed the clothing out of Esme's hand and ran back upstairs in a blur.**

"**Well I was hoping to see it a **_**little **_**better." Esme laughed "But that is something I won't soon forget."**

"**Oh just wait." Rosalie said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.**

**From above the stairs Emmet screamed.**

"_**AAAAAAAAlice"**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________**_

_**I was asked to do a follow up chapter of my one shot 'Prom Shopping' by someone. So I took their suggestion and ran with it. If it's not up to par, please feel free to write one of your own version. **_

_**I'd love to see the various other ideas people could come up with in regards to this premise. Like I said 'Prom Shopping' was only meant to be a one shot, so if this sounds off, oh well. So to MrsAdriCullen and my sounding boards Cassie and Joyce, I hope you like it.**_


End file.
